<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>70. Protection by aimmyarrowshigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657089">70. Protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh'>aimmyarrowshigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Protection</i>. The idea of sex without a condom still feels wildly risky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>70. Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nile shivers when Booker's mouth returns to her neck. He drizzles kisses over her skin, lips soft but teeth sharp when he nips at her as though he could leave a mark. (Nile wishes that he could. She would take the others' teasing over breakfast if she could finally show off that they’re doing this, that they're together.)</p><p>(It's been such a long time coming.)</p><p> He shifts his weight above her, eyes half-lidded, skin hot. Rough fingertips brush Nile's cunt to make sure she's wet, and then there's familiar-unfamiliar-exciting-new pressure fitting into her.</p><p>"Wait," Nile gasps—reflex. "Do we need—?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>